Embodiments of the present invention relate to hairbrushes, methods of using a hairbrush and methods of manufacturing a hairbrush.
The following issued patents and patent publications provide potentially relevant background material, and are all incorporated by reference in their entirety: GB 2,447,692; US 2005/055788; PCT/GB2008/000580; US 2005/210614; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,050; EP 1,757,201; GB 1,469,552; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,314; EP 1,078,585; BE 1007329, JP2003033226, EP 0904711, JP2003033226, U.S. Pat. No. 216,408; U.S. design Pat. D166,124; U.S. design Pat. D166,086; U.S. design Pat. D168,916; U.S. design Pat. D168,917; U.S. design Pat. D169,131; U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,811; US 2002/0004964; U.S. design Pat. D543,705; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,765; 4,475,563; 4,694,525; 5,755,242; 6,308,717; WO 88/000446; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,939; 2,889,567; 2,607,064; 4,287,898; and US 2005/0210614.